


Interlude

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody elsewhere sort of asked for some N/P, but I’m not currently doing porn, so this is just weird.   Pickles sleeping on Nathan.  And I’m sorry, this isn’t very much of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Nathan woke up having trouble breathing.  
The cause was the snoring drummer curled up on his chest. Pickles might be small, at least compared to the rest of them, but he had muscle on him.  
Nathan swatted him. “Pickles! Why the fuck are you sleeping _on_ me? And why are you naked?!”  
He woke instantly, “Because ya like cats?”

“Uh... I do like cats? But you’re not a cat!”  
“Sure I am, Chief! Lookit me, all curled up here ahn yer chest like a good kitty!”  
“You don’t really fit on my chest. And you’re not even furry!”  
“I am if ya pet me in the raight place...”  
“I’M NOT AWAKE ENOUGH FOR THIS!”

“Jest scritch my fur...”  
“I’m pretty sure cats will claw your had off if you touch their junk. Not that I molest cats! Because I don’t.”  
Pickles giggled, he was clearly high but hey what’s new. “Molest _this_ cat.”  
“You don’t even have a pussy... Wait I’m getting confused!”  
“I can purr if ya wanna?” Pickles made a very weird rattling noise.

“Stop! That’s not purring, I don’t know what that is but it’s creepy. Just how fucking high are you?”  
“I dunno! How tall are ya?”  
“How does that even- I’m lying down! That doesn’t even make sense! Could you maybe get off my chest now?”  
“Nah, I’m comfy. Yer soft.”

“You mean I’m fat.” Nathan tried for logic, “What would you do if you woke up and I was on your chest? Huh?”  
“Now _thet_ would never happen.”  
“Uh, why not?”  
“Because yer rally feckin’ heavy, and I’ve gat ashma, so I’d jest die and never wake up.”

“That’s horrible. I CAN’T THINK OF ANOTHER ANALOGY! Just get off me already!”  
“No! Pet me!”  
“No! I’m not fucking petting you, I’m just not."  
“Cahm ahn, lemme feck yer armpit then.” Pickles jabbed at Nathan’s left armpit with his fingers.

“ARGAAH!” Nathan was a bit ticklish, and tossed the unfortunate little drummer completely off the bed in response. “Oh shit! Pickles, are you okay?”  
There was a naked pile of freckles on the floor. “Thet was rude.”  
“Sorry. But maybe go back to your own room now?”  
“Fine! Ya won’t even pet me!” He got up dramatically and stalked out.

Nathan considered getting up and locking the door, but that was too much effort.   
Had that really even just happened? Probably, though it _might_ have been a dream. Would it happen again? Who fucking knew?  
Yeah fuck it, Nathan went back to sleep.


End file.
